


peaches and blues.

by dearelizaa



Series: Domestic Au [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hypnotism, M/M, marvelsepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearelizaa/pseuds/dearelizaa
Summary: Marvin perches on Jackie’s lap on the couch, holding two wine glasses full of something translucent and shimmering.





	peaches and blues.

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr drabble!

Marvin perches on Jackie’s lap on the couch, holding two wine glasses full of something translucent and shimmering. He swirls one of the glasses, causing a whirlpool that catches the light, flashing in peaches and blues - watching Jackie’s wide, awestruck eyes glaze over. He cups Jackie’s cheek and holds the glass up to his lips, helping him to drink. “Is it good?” he giggles, smirking.

Jackie hums softly, blinking a few times as he looks up into Marv’s eyes. “W-what -”

Marvin giggles again, leaning down to kiss his nose. “It’s Mike’s Hard, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just a spell for extra glittery aesthetic. rip jackie.
> 
> tumblr: [deareliza](http://deareliza.tumblr.com) and [ego-aesthetics](http://ego-aesthetics.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
